


Craving

by trustdreamcatcher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tit job, all came from a baby blue dress with no undergarments, lol sue me, probably the first time i'm reading a reader that is confident in having sex, reader loves to tease, reader riding that d, so idea is not mine, was inspired by a tumblr blog but couldn't find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdreamcatcher/pseuds/trustdreamcatcher
Summary: You decided to wear your favorite dress with nothing underneath. The intentions? To fuck your boyfriend and he sees no problem with that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Craving

The way your skin glistens in the illuminated room creates an urge to swipe his warm tongue from your collarbone to your jugular. A quiet moan escapes you as you ride the blonde man’s cock, wet skin slapping against his own. The semi tight grip on the meat of your hips, concealed by the baby blue skirt of your dress.

Just watching the way, you move on top of him and the small reminder that he had no way of knowing prior to this that you had a goal in mind while wearing such a dress. It wasn’t provocative in any sense except for the off the shoulder sleeves that gave some semblance of sexiness with the exposure of your clavicle. 

In other words, he didn’t think anything of it. For Atsumu, dresses such as these that offered some mentions of skin never bothered him. Even as your lover, boyfriend, significant other, whatever you wanted to call it.

Until you sat next to him that is; that is when he saw something. He noticed something peeking through your dress. Even light in color of your dress, there is a possibility that you were not aware how sheer it was as his eyes dart to the shape of your areolas before focusing on your nipples poking through the fabric.

That offer some surprise as you were not the type of girl to wear or lack of not wear something underneath. You chose to be as modest as possible, but for some reason today you were more daring, more vocal and assertive. Something he is coming to enjoy a little more.

Your reasoning behind this, though he never asked was you wanted to unwind after the relentless case study you were working on for the past week. Atsumu wasn’t about to complain, though he will admit to himself that he missed being around you, touching you, breathing you in and most of all being inside of you.

When you swivel your hips to hit the spot you were looking for, his hips slam upward causing you to throw your head back in bliss. The short blunt nails curved and pinched at the fabric of his shirt, a slight burn running across his chest when you use excessive force to balance your body on top of him.

Atsumu was getting restless observing the way your tits bounce against the baby blue fabric of your dress, snatching it down to uncover your taut nipples. Quickly latching onto one, teeth biting around the sensitive skin only to feel your velvety walls tighten around him. Within this short amount of time, you realized that you were no longer in control.

Not that you were complaining considering that it was a miracle that Atsumu withheld so long; the man micromanaged everything and watching you in control can only sedate him for so long before he wanted to go his own pace.

Pressing your lips along his temple, he envelopes himself against your breast as you whisper, “If you want to fuck me. Fuck me harder, ‘Sumu.” The dress starts to cling to your skin as he rearranges his grip before pounding into you. The new brutal pace sends your body into shivers of pleasure, every nerve heightened.

From the way his balls hit your ass to your thighs shaking, all the way to see the hungry gaze on your body. “Baby girl.” The husky voice groans sending you into a tailspin of emotions right when his thumb rubs harsh circles against your clit. “Cum for me. I wanna feel you milk this cock. Do that for me, yeah?”

A small whimper leaves you as the rapid pace reaches its climax, the tingling sensation building up within you explodes, releasing all over your body in waves. With choked gasps and moans, your body involuntarily bucks against him; not once did he stop even when you became sensitive. Wincing, you contained your discomfort as he moves to reach his pleasure.

“Sumu.” You coo, nibbling on his earlobe; you absolutely loved how much he wrecked you, leaving you in complete satisfaction. How he ruined you for another other man and as much as you hated admitting that to him, it was during these times when you fed his ego. That his cock is the only one that can amount to any pleasure that can be given to you and that you will do anything for him.

The way you ended in your submissive rambling only made him harder, you can feel the way his cock pulsed within you. Sobbing at how it couldn’t be possible for him to get any bigger than he already is. Suddenly he stops and you lean back to look at him in question. He gives you a look of hunger, “You know what I want.”

Separating from him, you slid down on your knees, the slightly harsh carpet prickling your skin as you cup your breasts. Nothing was more appealing to see you slide his cock between your plush tits and when you had the audacity to give a small kitten lick at his weeping slit, he nearly lost it. Grabbing a fist of your hair, forcing you down onto him with a grumbling, “Move.”

Pleased at his reaction, you start to pump, squeezing your tits with enough pressure to offer the same sensual sensation as your cunt. Clearly not as wet, but thankfully your cum was still drenched on his cock making it easier for you to maneuver. 

Slowly, you give soft and hard licks around the head, moans emitting from your lips when he growls at your playfulness. He never begged and it wasn’t going to start now despite knowing that is what you want. Never really caring if he did so or not, you finally give him what he wanted. Wrapping your beautiful mouth around him, moving along with your breasts with much needed friction.

Just the sight of you can make him cum, “Look at ya. No one would ever believe me if I told anyone that my girl loves stuffing my cock in her mouth while giving me a tit job.” His eyes dart behind you at the mirror beside you. “Just completely wet for me. You are going to ruin my carpet the way you are goin’.”

Your pussy clenches, your wetness dripping out onto the carpet and down your thighs. Rubbing your thighs together to alleviate the ache, only to arch your back when a harsh smack rings through the apartment. The burn of your right ass cheek sends ripples of pleasure through you as your greedy eyes continue to peer up through your lashes, begging for more.

Grinning, he thrusts up hitting the back of your throat. You gag on reflex but refused to let him go as you breathe through your nose. Determined, you take him deeper ignoring your watering eyes as you now start massaging your tits against his cock at the base while bobbing your head to take the rest of him.

Completely content with your position and accomplishment, you start to go faster, and the rush goes through your blood. Everything tingled when the sensation of his cock pulsed inside your mouth and with every twitch, you twist your hips left and right to aid to your pleasure.

As you continued, finding the perfect rhythm to what he preferred, moaning that sends vibrations around his cock adding to his bliss. It didn’t take long after that to have his grip on your hair tightening even more before he pulls you off of him, arching your head back, you open your mouth to receive what he is about to give you.

His cum falls onto your chest and face; the taste lingering in your mouth as you swallow happily. Cursing under his breath as he watches you swipe a finger on your chest to collect what was left to have another taste. “I can taste you all day~” That lively tone is something that came on occasion and that cocky nature that you obtain getting him off can be arousing and irritating at the same time.

“Bet ya can. Maybe going weeks without fucking is good for us if it has you riding my dick and giving me a tit job.”

You pout, “I beg to differ. I rather stuff your cock in me than go weeks without it. It was torture.” Raising yourself to the couch, collapsing beside him with your breasts still uncovered and pressed against his bicep. “I missed you.”

The small shy confession made him pause as he let his arm wrap around your shoulders to bring you to his chest. “I know.” That response resulted with a slap on the chest, you reprimand him for not being open as you are. He chuckles, “Sorry, sweetheart. Had to tease ya a little. I miss you too.”

These small pockets of bliss including the rowdiness of sexual pleasure is what he looked forward to. You were the only woman that stood by him for years regardless of his anal and immature ways. Between you two there is full of laughter, passion, trust and love. There was something that he thought about doing in the near future and he didn’t know when, but he knew when he was ready to make that next step, you will be there waiting for him like you always do.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a brand new one-shot! I forgot to post in Stone Cold that I will be taking requests! Gladly write anything as long as it isn't incest. Please leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
